movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cable Guy
Ernie Douglas a.k.a The Cable Guy is the main antagonist of The Cable Guy. He is portrayed by Jim Carrey. The Cable Guy Chip first met Steven Kovacs (The movie's protagonist) when he first installed his cable in his new apartment. Steven tried to bribe him with 50 dollars to get all the channels for free and he refuses the money, but accepted with the condition that they should be hang out as friends. He started off as a seemingly nice and enthusiastic guy, he first took Steven to the large Satellite dish where the company sends shows to peoples' televisions and then took him to his favourite restaurant where they had a realistic medieval duel. However he became a bit of a stalker by spoiling a basketball game that Steven was having with his friends and leaving him one phone message too many on his answering machine. Chip tried to make up for it by giving Steven a large home system of a deluxe karaoke machine, CD player and a big screen television set. They then had a karaoke jam in Steven's apartment, but Chip crossed the line when he allowed Steven to be with a prostitute named Heather making Steven angry because he already had a girlfriend named Robin and ended their friendship. Chip decides to make it up to him again by beating up Robin's new boyfriend and installing free cable for her. Steven appreciates what he has done, but tells him gently that he doesn't want to be his friend. Hurt by these words, Chip then sets out to ruin Steven's life instead, firstly by phoning the police saying that Steven was in possession of stolen goods which was the large home system which places Steven in jail, then he is invited by Robin to a visit at Steven's parents' house where he drives him mad and uses blackmail by showing Steven a photo that he took of him and Heather that he would show to Robin if anything happened. Eventually, he pushes Steven too far when he plays a sexualised game with the family and then whispers disturbing things to him about Robin resulting in him being punched in the face. He then leaves. He later sent a video recording of Steven insulting his boss to every computer in the place where Steven worked resulting in Steven being fired and haunting him by setting off all the car alarms at once. He also appears in Steven's nightmare as a menacing figure with green eyes who is a psychopathic stalker. He finally performs his final act of cruelty by kidnapping Robin and taking her to the same place he showed Steven many days before. When the film reaches it's climax he admits that he didn't really have a plan as such and he was just going from moment to moment. He apologises to Steven, he claims that he only wanted to be his friend but he screwed it up and that he never intended to go to such great lengths. When the police arrive Chip gets entranced by the police helicopter search light, he makes a speech about how his mother was never there for him and how he was practically raised by the TV, he even goes as far as to claim that he learned the facts of life from watching the facts of life. Chip throws himself off the platform that he, Steven and Robin are on by reasoning with Steven despite Steven's promises that he would be his pal if he climbed back up that somebody has to kill the babysitter (a reference to what his mum called the tv when she worked nights) and destroys the dish receiver, this gives everyone a blackout screen and freedom from the TV. He makes up with Steve and Robin, before the paramedics take him away just before he is flown away Steven asks what his real name was, to which he jokingly replied "Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo" (I Love Lucy reference). A paramedic tells him he'll be alright as they fly to the hospital and he addresses him as 'buddy'. Chip asks him if he's really his buddy. He says yeah. Chip gives him a happy, but dark smile. Implying that the paramedic is gonna be the next victim. Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Trickster Category:Incriminators Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Insecure Villains Category:Criminals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Amoral Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Nameless Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Obsessed Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Athletic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Living Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Egomaniacs Category:Comedic Villains Category:Anti hero